Tris The Model
by Brave and Selfless
Summary: Tris is a famous model, she models for H&M, Victoria's secret and many more. However she wants to also go to school and have a some what normal high school experience. What happens when she meets the gang? Including a mysterious Four, ? Rated T because it is Divergent
1. Meeting Four

**Heyy so I really appreciate all the support I have gotten so far, Just like thank you ! Even if you are just reading the story without reviewing I am still happy that someone likes to read what I write/work on. Anyways enjoy the story! **

I wake up in the morning feeling hungry, that is probably because I didn't eat dinner last night. It is not such a big deal actually because I really needed the sleep. I just lay on my bed until I realize that today is the first day of Divergent High, I am so excited!

I slowly get up and put on my gym clothing, i used to go to the gym every day before school. I want keep doing that so i stay fit, i also used to practice self defense so i was able to kill like more than half the people in my old school.

I go downstairs and head out the door, it is only 6 am now so i can run for a hour before i have to go home again. I start to jog at a steady pace so i can run for a longer time, I run towards the park.

I see someone who looks around my age running too, before i know what's happening I am running next to the person. He looks tanned and even now while is jogging he still has a smile plastered on his face. I decide to say hi because he seems nice but he beats me to it.

"Hi! My name is Uriah! " he says cheerfully,

" Hey, i'm Tris " i say back with a bit less excitement in my voice.

" Oooh! Do you go to Divergent High?" he asks, at first I am shocked but i remember that i still need to answer.

"Yes i do, how do you know? " i ask genuinely confused

"Haha I am not some kind of stalker don't worry, i know because they tell us the names of the new kids via e mail so we can become friends easier. " **(I know it's a stupid reason but i needed to do something...) **

"Oh ok " i say awkwardly but thankfully he is not the awkward type because he immediately starts a new conversation.

" What Grade are you in? " He asks

"Grade 10 what about you? " I say

"OMG WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST BUDDIES! I'm in grade 10 too! waait are you Tris Prior the famous model?" he screams

"Haha,yes... well then i guess see you at school! I have to go " and with that i go home. I didn't even realize an hour already passed. I hope people don't treat me differently

**XxxxX**

When i get home i go straight to my room to take a shower, I hate being all sweaty. After my lovely shower i go to my closet and pick out the new outfit i got to keep from my photo shoot with Hollister yesterday .

It's jean shorts with a really cute tank top, the tank top has like a pineapple print. I straighten my hair and put on some mascara and lip gloss. After that i go downstairs and see my brother sitting on the island reading a book. He gets up and says

" I still have to explain the school system because I am guessing you didn't bother to read on the website, right?"

I want to say something but sadly he is right, i was so busy that i had no time to even go on my new schools website. So instead i just nod, " Ok so there's five factions, remember that test you had to take during the summer? "

" Yes, the one with all the boring useless questions " I say

" Yes that one! Well that is called a aptitude test, it is a test to determine which faction you belong in. There are five:** (I'm going to skip the rest of the conversation because we already know this),** Ok Beatrice do you understand? "

" Caleb don't call me that! I told you this so many times already. But yes i understand, we have to start heading out if we don't want to be late " i say

**XxxxxX**

When we arrive Caleb immediately leaves me to go to his nerd friends so i go to the office alone to get my schedule. I go to the office and see a lady with long black hair, also she has a tattoo that looks like a hawk but i don't ask.

" Hi! My name is Tori, please say your full name and grade" says the lady

" My name is Beatrice Prior and i go to grade 10" i say

She looks up and says "Ooh i love your work! "

I chiggle (got this from another story, forgot what it was called though) and say " Thank you"

She seems to realize i'm waiting for her to do something because se quickly goes back to work and says: " You got an aptitude for Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless, so you can pick out any that you like "

I think for a moment before answering " Dauntless", even how Caleb described them tey still seem a lot like me.

She smiles and hands me my schedule

"Have a good day! " she says in a very happy tone

_Locker Code: 6464_

_Locker number: 660_

_Double period Art- Tori Wu_

_English- Mrs. Reyes_

_AP French- Madam. Lalala_

_AP Science- Ms. Mathews_

_Music- Tori Wu_

_AP Mathematics- Mr. Bud_

_Gym- _

_AP Geography- _

_Spanish- Senora Tori_

I guess my schedule is ok, I head to my locker while looking at my schedule. I accidently bump into someone and i fall on the floor. I look up and i am met by the same deep blue eyes, i had hopped i wouldn't see him again but i guess god hates me. We just stand there staring at each other for a minute until i realize what just happened. I blush a deep shade of red, he helps me up.

" Sorry, I'm so clumsy!" i say,

He chuckles nervously and says " No it's my fault, i'm Four by the way" Four is a weird name but i don't question it further

" My name is Tris" At first he looks shocked but then he acts normal again.

"What class do you have now?" He asks

" Double art with Tori" I answer, I see his face light up and to my surprise he says

" Me too, i'll show you the room"

"Ok thanks " And with that we go to art

**Please review to tell me what you think of this , this is my first fanfiction so i'm not so good yet but i hope to get better**


	2. Lauren Drama

When we get to science i see a group of girls glaring at me, probably because I'm standing next to the most handsome male in this entire school. Maybe also because i am a model but i doubt that, I'm not even that pretty.

One of the sluts decides to come up to Four to make me jealous but it does not work.

" Hi Foouur " says the slut in a very seductive voice.

Four doesn't even reply , he just stands there ignoring them. I go sit down on a nearby chair and Four follows me and sits down next to me. I guess the girls didn't like this because they start to turn on me

" OMG ! You are such a slut, why don't you get out of my face?" says one of the cake faces

I feel Four tense up next to me, he looks like he's about to say something but i beat him to it.

"I don't think I'm the slut here... I'm not the one wearing hardly anything " I say deadly calm

One of her minions tries to punch me but i easily block it and punch her with her own hand, these people are so weak! The main slut decides I'm a bigger threat than she thinks so she says

" And who are you anyway ?"

" I'm Tris Prior"

She gasps and says

"OMG ! You are a liar and a slut! Wow this is something new. I mean you could've said you were like Selena Gomez and i wouldn't care but pretending to be Tris Prior is really low. You are so desperate for attention! "

"Excuse me ? I'm not the one screaming at the top of my lungs so a guy notices me"

"I don- " She gets cut off by my ringtone: Numb by Linkin Park. I totally ignore her and pick up the phone. On the other end i hear the voice of a a female

Bold: Stephanie  
>Normal: Tris<p>

**Hello, is this Beatrice Prior?**

Yes, Who is this?

**This is Stephanie from Victoria´s secret, we were wondering if you could come to audition**(do models audition? I don't know)**For the runway for the show coming up, we would love to have you model for us.**

I would love to ! When should I come?

**16:00 See you then Bye!**

Bye Stephanie!

" Where you just talking to Stephanie Hunter, the Victoria's Secret manager?" Asked the slut. Honestly i had forgotten they were all here.

" Yes actually, What's your name?" I say sickly sweet

"Lauren... Even if you are Tris i still hate you! You are going to hate ever coming here!" She answers

" Haha well see about that" I shoot back

I didn't notice Four just listened to that whole thing. So i ask the most normal thing i can right now.

"Are you ok?"

He chuckles softly and says

" I should be the one asking you that, Lauren usually scares the crap out people. I think it's her creepy clown face"

" Haha, i think so too. Or maybe it's just her peachy personality"

We keep talking like that until the double lesson ends. Now i have English

"Hey Four what do you have now? "

" Geo, What about you? "

" English ", after i say that he looks kind of sad but he quickly hides it.

"Ok well then i guess bye!"

"Tris do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? " He asks nervously

" Sure! See you at lunch " I say He smiles and i walk away, I hear someone trying to sneak up behind me so i quickly turn around to look. I am met with Uriah´s face

" Uriah! Heyy i was looking for you" I say

" Heyy Tris, i was looking for you too. What do you have now? " says Uriah

" English... " I say

"Me too! Yeyy English Buddies too. Wow you are going to be my top buddy pretty soon" he says

" Haha ok let's go!" I answer

When we get in the classroom almost everyone is already there. Uriah starts talking to some guy who looks a lot like him.

" Hey Zeke! This is Tris! "

" Hi!"

Zeke´s jaw drops when he sees me, i guess he is shocked that i'm so ugly.

" Wow... Hello Tris my name is Zeke and i´m Uriah´s older brother" he says in a flirty voice

I laugh and say " Hey Zeke"

After that we just keep talking until the lesson ends.

Next i have French, it turns out neither Zeke nor Uriah have French so i have to find it alone. It doesn't matter that much.

When i finally find the classroom i sit next to Four who hasn't seen me yet. I put my hands over his eyes and say "Guess who? "

" Eeeerm you have small hands so i'm guessing this is a girl... TRIISSS " he says

I say " Darn you are no fun!" As i remove my hands

Just at that moment a girl comes bursting through the doors screaming

" Tris Prior is coming to our school and could already be here!" the girl is tall and has short black hair with a mocha skin colour.

" OMGGGG! "

she says as she sees me. She rushes over and says

" You are my idol and i love you sooo much! "

I chuckle nervously, i hate being the centre of attention. I'm still very happy that she likes my work.

"Thank you! What´s your name?"

"Christina " she says, excitement still present in her voice.

After that uneventful lesson we have Lunch. I head out of the classroom followed by Christina and Four as we head to lunch.

We sit down on one of the tables in the middle, I stand up to get some food, I'm on a strict diet so i only take the apple and some water.

I'm about to leave when i hear someone say my name. I turn around and see a smirking face. "Looks like the stiff as a nice ass! " He says

" And who would you be?" I ask annoyed

" I'm the love of your life " He answers

" I have a boyfriend" i answer even though it´s not true

"He doesn't have to know, my name is Peter by the way "

" I think he does" i say in my deadly voice. Peter doesn´t look scared so I should show him and the whole school not to mess with me. I go over to him and…


	3. Truth or Dare and Party

And whisper in his ear

" Watch out Peter" he gulps and nods, then out of nowhere he grabs my arm and tries to flip me but Before i can even realize what is happening Peter in on the ground with Four on top of him, Four gets up and says

"She said to leave her alone so i think you should go now. Unless you want me to knock you unconscious. "

Peter scrambles to his feet and practically runs away. There is no doubt this will be an interesting year.

Four sat down again, so i decide i need to thank him.

"Thank you Four, but you didn't have to do that. "

" I know you had it covered but Peter can go crazy sometimes... You don't want to know what he did to a girl last yea..."

" What did he do...?" I ask

" He raped her, but he didn't do to jail because he had a really good lawyer."

" Oh..." I answer

That Is all i respond with, that is so terrible. How can someone ever be so heartless to force someone to have sex with them... I know what it feels like.

After that we both go to the cafeteria. I see Uriah wave over to me so i go to them dragging Four with me. I want Four to sit with us too but i guess this is where he usually sits here because he makes himself comfortable sitting next to Zeke.

When i sit down everybody looks at me i just sit there, I am used to attention but that doesn't mean i like it. After a moment Uriah introduces me,

"Hey guys this is Tris and she is my friend and so she will also be you guy's friend " he says it like it is maths 2+2= Tris is your friend

Everyone at the table introduces themselves and we just start talking, suddenly one of the girls, i think her name is Marlene screams and says

"OMG I JUST REALIZED YOU ARE TRIS PRIOR! "

All the other girls have the same reaction and i just sit there embarrassed. I don't know why but i tend to get embarrassed easily.

Finally the screaming has died down, Uriah asks me to pass him my phone. I give him my I phone 5 without hesitation, i guess i just trust him or maybe it's because i'm bored. He adds his contact under the name of

"Uri Greatness " and with that he passes it around to the next person sitting next to him, i think that girl is called Shauna.

After everyone is done Uriah stands on top of one of the tables and screams:

"Party at my house tonight at 7:00 be there" we hear a lot of cheers and claps.

Christina starts walking next to me and says

" Uriah's parties are the best! We should meet at your house before hand to get ready! OOOhhhh you probably have such good style because you are a model, how stupid am I ?"

"Sure " I say laughing at how talkative she is.

**XxxxxX**

School just ended and me and the gang are walking over to my car, we stop in front of it and Zeke asks

" Can we go in your car? It's like the coolest thing ever!"

I was about to answer yes when i remembered i had a photo shoot.

"Sorry Zeke, i have a photo shoot for Victoria's Secret..."

First he looks sad but he quickly looks fine again when he says

"We can come to your photo shoot if you want?"

He looks over to me with pleading eyes, how can i say no? Even though it is an important audition im going to let them come.

"Sure if you guys want to come you can! But you do have to stay quiet throughout the whole thing, the photographers tend to get mad easily"

They all answer something along the lines of 'Sure' or 'Cool'. With that we head to my car, Lynn, Sauna, Will and Marlene decided not to go, So we have just enough space in my car. Christina is sitting on Zeke's lap and Uriah is sitting in between Zeke and Christina and Four.

When we get there it is 15:56 so we only have 4 minutes to spare, when i go inside i see many posters of girls in undergarments and some other things like desks and many people. We go to the front desk

"Hello my name is Tris Prior, could you please tell me where i have to go for the photo shoot?"

" Yes of course, just turn left and then you will see them, have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too" And with that we go away.

I immediately see someone coming over to me, i'm guessing that is Stephanie.

"Hello Tris, come this way so you can go and change. Your friends can sit over there so they can see everything that's happening clearly."

I follow her to the changing room and put on the lingerie that is laying on the chair. When I am done changing i go back outside to the green screen, here i can see all the photographers.

When i see my friends i wave to them as i start posing. The boys are drooling and look like they are about to faint. I just laugh at them and while I am laughing one of the photographers takes a picture of me and says

"That is the best one yet! " he means my fake laughs, all models fake laugh. This photographer is called Harry, he is pretty nice actually. Unlike the other photographers

**XxxxxX**

I just finished the photo shoot and we are in my car, Christina wants me to put on music so i ask Four to take out the CD's, he looks at them in amazement and says

"Wow you have a really good taste, i love all these songs!"

"Haha thanks, which one is your favourite?"I ask

" This one "

he says pointing to my signed CD of Nickel back. I take the CD and put it on, me and Four both sing along to the song until it's finished. After i dropped off Zeke i go to drop off Four, Christina is coming to my house so we can get ready.

When we get to Four´s house i look over to him. I look directly into those beautiful blue eyes, he looks straight back in mine. We stare at each other for what i think was a long time until i hear Christina coughing from the backseat.

Four takes that as his cue to leave. He steps out of the car .

" Bye Tris " he says

" Bye Four " i say

**XxxxxX**

Me and Chris are at my house right now and she wants to ' get Four to fall in love with me' so she said she wants to do all my hair and makeup and clothes. We head up to my room and when she steps in she looks at it in amazement, i guess it is a pretty big room but i normally have rooms like this. My parents aren't home so we can be as loud as we want.

Christina gives me Smokey eye shadow, nude lipstick and some blush. She curls my hair into loose ringlets. She made me wear a pushup bra with matching underwear, we both decided that the best combo was with a short black dress that comes up to my knees.

After she got ready we headed out. Finally after the long car ride we arrive at Uriah's place, it smells of alcohol and the music is so loud I'm 30 percent sure I'll come home deaf.

I walked around looking for someone, well anyone really, finally i found Four sitting down with a beer in his hand.

I went over to him and the moment he say me he just kept staring and staring. I was wondering why he was staring so i asked

" Why are you staring at me?"

He suddenly looked down to his feet and blushed,

"Sorry, it's just that you are so beautiful... " he replied

I smiled/blushed like crazy, do i have a thing for him...? No he is just a friend... Or is he?

"Thank you. " i answer.

" Wait, i said that out loud?" he answers shocked and embarrassed

I chuckle and say " Yup"

" EVERYONE WHO ISN'T FOUR, ZEKE,CHRISTINA,MARLENE,SHAINA,PETER,TRIS OR LYNN GET OUT!" i heard Uriah yell,

I guess we should go over there. I pull Four up with me and we walk over to where we heard Uriah.

"Who's ready for some Truth or Dare!? I'm going first because it's my house" Zeke yelled

Everyone says something along the lines of ok  
>"Ok so does everybody know how to play? " they all nod well everybody but me<br>" I don't " I say  
>" Ok so someone asks you truth or dare if you answer truth you have to answer a question truthfully and if you say dare you have to do anything they want you to do, if you don't want to do a truth or dare you have to remove a article of clothing socks and shoes don't count. " says Zeke, I just nod it seems easy enough<p>

"Tris, Truth or Dare? " Zeke asks .

If i choose Dare I'll have to do something really stupid but if i say truth he will ask me who i like, it's Four... I think. OMG I ADMIT IT

"Dare "

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the whole game, wait no straddle! "

I think for a moment, i don't want to take off my dress so i guess i don't really have a choice. I go over to Four and straddle him, he just sits there and smiles. Does he have a crush on me too? No he is way too good for me. I realize it's my turn

"Marlene, T or D "

" T "

"Pansy cake! " i hear Uriah yell in the background.

I just ignore it even though i really want to know what that means.

"Who do you like? " i ask, everyone knows her and Uriah like each other so my mission is to get them together.

" Uriah... "

she responds quietly, i think i was the only one who heard so i say

" What was that?"

" Uriah ok? I like Uriah! God..." she near yells

Everyone looks shocked because of her yelling but I know that on the inside we are all really happy for them, Uriah looks happy as hell, but he doesn't do anything.

The game continues for a while until everybody other then Zeke and Shauna are in undergarments.  
>Now it is Shauna´s turn<br>"Tris T or D? "

I don't want to be naked so I think I will go with

" T " She smiles evily and I already know I made the wrong decision

" Why did you move here?"

I immediately get tense, Four must realize my uneasiness because he says

"You don't have to tell them "

oh yea I could take off my dress, well I don't have another choice I don't want to tell them about Eric… I get up and take off my dress just leaving me in the black lace pus up bra that Christina forced me to wear and matching underwear. I go straddle Four again and I realize it is my turn.

"Four, Truth or Dare " I ask

" Truth" he answers

I smiles evilly and ask

" Who do you like?". He responds

"You... " I look down and smile even more. The thing I does next both shocked me and excited me.

**OOOH Clifhanger, sorry but i couldn't help it. Please review my story to tell me what to improve. BYE**


	4. Chapter 5

**This chapter isn't much but at least it's something, I hope you enjoy and please review telling me what to improve**

He leans up and whispers in my ear,'' You look so hot when you blush''. This makes me blush even more if that is possible. He just smirks and chuckles, I try to turn the attention away from us, Four seems to also want to do this because he says ''Lynn T or D?'' ''Dare'' she says confidently. ''I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge.''

''No Four you did not just go there! There is no way in hell i will ever do that!'' And with that she rips off her shirt.

Everyone laughs and Uriah even comes over to high five me. After a few more rounds i get tired and i want to go home ''Guys I'm tired see you tomorrow!'' I put on my dress, Just then i realize I'm Christina's ride. '' Chris are you coming or is someone else driving you home?'' I ask politely. ''Eeerm well i mayb-'' Christina starts but doesn't finish because Four cut her off '' I can take her home'' I think that's a good idea seen as i have a crush on him and he is taking me home. Oh no I'm Turing into Christina. ''Ok sure, thanks Four"

He just nods and we walk over to his bike. I've never ridden on a motor bike before and I'm scared what will happen, Four notices my uneasiness and says "Just hold me tightly and you will be safe. "Aaaaww that's sweet! "Ok... I do feel very safe when i am with you" i admit, he just smiles. We get on his motor bike and i hold his waist tightly, he winces "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" i say "No it doesn't matter, i just have a sensitive back." I hold him a bit looser and we ride off, "Where do you live Tris?" "22 Insurgent road" I reply. I sense him smiling. "I guess you are my new neighbor!" Now it's my turn to smile.

When we reach my house he walks me to my doorstep "Goodnight Tris". "Goodnight Four" "Don't call me that" i am shocked , what did i do? He must sense my confusion because he says "Don't call me anything yet, but i will tell you when i am ready." I nod and smile, i am glad he trusts me even if it is just a bit. With that i head inside.

I go inside and I am bombarded by questions from Caleb '' Where were you Beatrice?'' ''I was looking all over! You better have a good reason.'' '' I was late because i was at a party and you don't own me. Don't call me Beatrice!'' With that i go upstairs and head to bed.

**Four POV**

I go home ready for another beating, my curfew is 21:00 and it's 21:57 now, he will be so mad! I chew the inside of my cheek and head inside. I see Marcus sitting on the couch with his belt, he must have been waiting for me. I try to make the least amount of noise possible but that is hard because he already heard the door close. ''Tobias! Get over here right now!'' Oh no here it comes… ''Hello father'' I reply stiffly. ''You know the drill'' He replies, i take off my shirt and go down to my knees. The first hit hurts the most, after a while you don't even feel it anymore maybe it's just because i'm so used to it.

It's been something like 30 hits but i lost count after 10, I'm starting to loose consciousness and my vision is blurry. I will not give him the satisfaction that he wants, i will not scream or beg for mercy he doesn't deserve that. After the beating i go upstairs to my room and take out the numbing cream and gauze. I quickly wrap myself up and go to sleep on my stomach **(I hope you guys liked Four POV , this is just to show what is going on in his life. If you like or dislike it please let me know) **

**Tris POV**

I wake up ready for another day, tomorrow I have to practice the runway stuffs **(I don't know if that is what they do but in my story they do) **I'm so excited for it! I get out of bed and go to the shower. When I get out I decide to wear a dress because I want to, It comes up to my knees and it has black and white lines. It looks better than it sounds, with that I head downstairs so eat breakfast. After breakfast I start running **(Not in my dress but in running stuff, I talked about her dress already because that is what she picked out to wear after running) **I keep a steady pace, after 10 minutes I think I see Uriah so I start to run next to him. To my surprise it's Four, I look at him and smile he smiles back. ''I didn't know you ran Tris'' ''There's a lot you don't know about me Four''I say mysteriously  
>He stays quiet but he has a smirk on his face<p>

We run for about a hour, I decide to run back to my house and so does Four but since we are neighbors we can just go together, ''Bye Tris! See you at school'' ''Bye Four!''. I head inside and take a quick shower and change into my dress, After that I drive to school.

**I know that wasn't very long but I have been busy with school, at least it's better then nothing. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update in the next 3 days.**


	5. School and stuff

**Sorryyy it took me so long to update. I was/am very busy with school, I just got my German test back and guess what I got? AN 8! (btw at my school the grades are out of 8 and on the reports it is out of 7) I was sooo happy! And In science I got a 6/8 and an 8/8 so on my report it will be a 7 and it is out of 7 on the reports so I will have a really good grade for both. **

**In Spanish I got a 6/8 and a 5/8 not so good but it is still a pass and that is all I really care about. I also just started History instead of Geo and my teacher is sooo nice! His name is and he is soooo nice if I had not said that before. I get to sit next to my crush in History but every time I have to write something or just talk I get really nervous but I do not have that in any other subject, I think that it is maybe because he sits next to me but I am not sure. I get like really shaky you know what I mean. And we had to grade each other's assignments and he gave me full marks.**

**Anyways I got off topic I hope you like this chapter and please review to tell me what to improve! Have a nice day**

I arrive at school and go straight to my locker, I put the books that I needed for homework in my locker and head to Art. When I enter the classroom i see Uriah sitting on one of the seats in the back of the class so i go over to him and sit down next to him. He seems to be day dreaming about something so i snap my fingers in front of his face.

" Heyy Uri, are you ok?" I ask concerned

He snaps out of his day dreaming

" What oooh yea.. Did i say anything i wasn't supposed to?" What a weird question, he was probably day dreaming about Marlene. I chuckle and say

" No, why where you dreaming about Marlene" i tease. He blushes and i already know the answer, he has a huge crush on her.

Later Four comes and sits next to me,

" Heyy Trissyypooooo!" Uriah looks shocked at what just came out of Four's mouth but I'm used to it

" Heyy Fouryypooo!" i respond with as much enthusiasm. Later into the class Tori came into the room and told us to draw a tattoo we want in the future, i drew three ravens .

"Tris, that's nice what does it symbolize? "

"It symbolizes all the members of my family " i respond. She just nods and walks away. I look over to what Four is drawing and i see the word freedom in a fancy cursive with a bird flying behind it

" Wow, that's really nice Four, what does it symbolize?"

" It symbolizes escaping my past and being free, the bird symbolizes all the bad things going away" Wow that's deep

" Wow.. Creative" I say, He smiles and i blush, why does he make me feel this way?

I just finished English so now i have French, i think i forgot to say that I speak fluent French. I've had many fashion shows there

"Bonjour madam Lalala " I say as I walk into the classroom

" Bonjour Beatrice!" she responds, even though i don't like being called that it doesn't really bother me because the way she says it you do not even hear the name correctly. Maybe also partly because she reminds me of my grandmother.

( **I don't actually know French, this is all Google translate. If anyone speaks French here please correct me if i wrote something wrong)**

"depuis Beatrice est nouveau pourquoi vous ne instroduce vous-même et vos goûts et dégoûts" says the teacher** What she said:** **since Beatrice is new why don't you introduce yourself and your likes and dislikes **

"Mon nom est Béatrice Prior mais je préfère tris , je ai un frère aîné appelé Caleb et mes noms de parents sont andrew et natelie Prior . je aime de modeler, de chanter est ausi de dancer" I say **In English: My name is Beatrice Prior but I prefer Tris, I have a older brother called Caleb and my parents names are Andrew and Natalie Prior . I enjoy modeling, singing and dancing. **Everyone stares at me in awe, Uri is the first speak and he says

"Wow… Just wow. How do you know French? "

" I Modeled in France…" I respond embarrassed of all the attention that is on me.

That was an interesting lesson, time for lunch.

I head out of the classroom and go to the cafeteria,

"You never told me you speak French! " Christina says impressed , Four is behind us so he can hear us but he is not taking part in any conversation. Like usual

" There's a lot you don't know about me Christina…" I say mysteriously.

She chuckles and says " Ok tell me about yourself. What other languages do you speak? What's your favorite color? Do you have a boyfriend? Is he cute? Did you d-" I cut her off

" I did have a boyfriend but we did not do it and he was a jerk anyways…" I say cutting her off from what she was about to say

" Who was he?" she asks curiously

"Taylor Launter… "

"OMG! YOU DID NOT DATE HIMM! THAT IS SO COOL! " Christina screams

" No he was a Total ass and he kept showing his six pack in my face, it was annoying" I say in disgust

" You are insane" Christina responds laughing.

Lunch went by quickly, now it's time for science with Mrs. Mathews. I've heard she is really mean and forces people to test their experiments on each other.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Mathews and I will be your science teacher this year. " she says in a strict tone

I sit down next to Four and Marlene.

We have to make these things called serums and I am about to try the fear serum, everyone can see my fear though and I am scared it is going to be an embarrassing or personal one.

Mrs. Mathews inserts the needle in my arm and presses the plunger, I feel dizzy.

I wake up and see my grandma, she died from murder. She was really young for a grandma, like 67. I see the thing happening all over again but it is not the same exact thing, in real life it happened a little different. I think they changed it just to make this fear even scarier for me.

I am sitting on the kitchen counter and my grandma just left to get the ingredients for the cake. I sit there a long time until I hear a scream from upstairs, I decide to go look and what I see scares me even more now that I know it is over.

I see a big man wearing a ski mask thing holding my grandma with a knife in his hand. I Jump onto him and bang on his back but he will not budge.

The man turns around and I fall off him. He cuts a very deep wound in my thigh that I still have a scar of today. It hurts as much, then he goes to my grandma and plunges the knife he had in her heart. The simulation ends, I see everyone's faces shocked. However I do not want them to pity me, I go over to Four who has the same expression on as everyone else.

" Are you ok? " He asks me

"Ya i guess im fine just kind of stressful"

"Yeah it can be really hard to have to go through such things" He says sadly.

I nod in response not trusting my voice at this moment because that simulation really messed me up. He hugs me because he can see that it really scared me. He says soothing things to me until the lesson is over.

I know that I may seem like a pussy because I got so sad because of something that is not even real but it was almost real, the actual thing was just a tiny bit different.

XxxxX

School just ended and now I have to go to a practice runway things for Victoria's secret, I'm so excited!

I stop in front of the building, the building is so beautiful I just cannot get over it. And then to think that I might work here every day after my education. I go to the front desk that is labeled with `reception` and tell the lady at the desk my name, she shows me the room where all of the models are.

I see a lot of unfamiliar faces as I walk into the room. After a while of sitting and waiting for the other girls to perform and do a runway thingy I decide to go to Stephanie to ask where the clothes are that I should change into because I am bored.

"They are on the chair in your private changing room" She says while looking very bussy writing down curtain information on a piece of paper.

I go into the room and change into the lingerie. I do not feel comfortable in this kind of clothing at all but I do not really have a choice because it is literally my job to wear these kind of things, no matter how much I hate it.

After I finish changing I go on to the cat walk and start walking and posing when I get to the end, Stephanie said that we only needed to do this once because they want to see how good I am the first time without any practice.

All the people that I asked said that I did a good job but I am not sure, I do not think that I moved my hips enough. But I do not want to overdo it like some models do, that is just plain annoying.

I go over to the changing room to change back into the clothes that I was wearing. Before I leave I decide that I want to talk to Stephanie to ask how it went and if I can be a runway model.

"Hello Stephanie" I say formally,

I have this feeling that if I do not act formal that she will not want me as a runway model, but that can not be true because they pick you for looks and not for your personality.

"Hello Tris me and my colleges have decided that we want to accept you as a runway model " Stephanie says

I am overjoyed i stay quiet for a few seconds before saying "Thank you so much! I really appreciate that you even considered me!"

"Wait do not get too excited there is more" Stephanie says in a nice tone

"We also want to make you an angel." She says

I have no idea what to say, this is the best moment ever! Victoria's secret just said that they want me to be an angel! I feel so honored and grateful. I am too happy for words so I just grin widely and make a sort of squeaking noise.

Stephanie laughs at my reaction and walks away before I can embarrass myself more, I am glad she did that because I do not know what I would have done if she stayed. Maybe I would have hugged her but that is just plain weird.

I have to go tell Christina and Four, this is the biggest thing ever and im so honored

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it isn't much but I have to juggle a lot of things right now for example school and friends, I hope you understand and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Heyy Guys and Gurls this is my newest chapter and i really hope you like it. I have to do this really stupid Spanish assessment so this chapter might not be great but I guess we will see. **

**Happy reading! (Guess which site i stole that from xD) **

After i changed i head straight to my car and call Four because I want to tell him the exciting news. He picks up at the third ring.

"Hey Tris " he says to me through the phone as i get into the car

" Hey Four!" i say excitedly

" What´s up?" he asks curiously

"I´m going to be a ANGEL! " i scream, I get a few odd looks but I just decide to ignore them because haters gonna hate right?

he chuckles and says " I´m so happy and proud of you!"

" I just can not believe it! I mean what are the chances of plain old me getting this kind of an opportunity?"

Our conversation continues like that until I get home. I have to admit it is very fun to talk to Four, I think he is my second closest friend after Christina. He is just so likable! I just can't even!

When i get home i go to my room and call Chris

"Hey come over to my house, I have to tell you something really exciting!" I say overly excited, she laughs and says

" Sure i will be there in 30"

" Kay See you then " i answer

I worked out with my super maths skills that she will come at 18:00 because that is 30 minutes from now.

I clean my room and eat dinner with my family, my parents are very proud of me because I am an angel. I just feel so blessed to have such a wonderful and amazing family. I know that I sound like Justin Bieber or something but like who really cares right?

After a while I hear a knock on the door, I go down to the door. Expecting to see Chris but instead of seeing only Chris I see Chris, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. I don´t mind at all that they are here, I also know that my parents will not mind because they are awesome.

" Heyy guys!" i say enthusiastically to all of them

" Hey Tris, sorry i forgot to tell you i was bringing them..." she looks sorry but i smile at her and say " It doesnt matter, im glad they are here!"

With that we head upstairs. They go into my room and talk mostly about Zeke and Will, Chris and Shauna just would not shut up about them but i really did not mind because i had no one to talk about myself.

After a while of talking, gossiping, doing nails and just being girls we got bored so Shauna said that it would be cool to prank call people.

We all agree because we are bored. We decide to call Uriah first because Marlene is very persuasive and she obviously has a crush on him.

"Hello is this Uriah Pedrad? " Marlene asks in a english accent

" Yes, who is this?"asks Uriah

"This is the assistant of the president you have been a bad boy and we are arresting you for being a pansycake " There is silence for a few seconds but then we suddenly hear him screaming " OMG! NO PLEASE I CANT GO TO PRISON!. "

In the background we hear Zeke say

" Uriah are you ok? What do you mean you have to go to prison?" Uriah sounds sad and Zeke says

" Guys come over here, Uriah´s having a panic attack" we stifle our laughs and on the other line we hear Four and Will talking. Marlene begins to feel bad so she says "Oh sorry wrong number " and she quickly hangs up, we all crack up and decide to prank call Four next.

They said that i had to speak because everyone ships me with him

" Hello who is this?" Four inquires

"This is the narwhal speaking..." i suck at prank calls if you had not already notice

"Hey Tris " Four says

"How did you know that was me!? " i reply confused

"Your voice is obvious " he chuckles and yells for the guys to come.

"See you tomorrow Tris! " he says

" Bye Four! " i answer laughing at my stupidness 

Then he hangs up. The girls and i just laugh it off and decide that it would be better to go to sleep because we are all tired.

**XxxxxX**

I wake up covered in spray paint and other things.I look over to Christina and see that someone drew a moustache and a pair of glasses on her face in sharpie. They also put Marlenes hand in a bowl of water. I will have to clean that up later. I try to stifle my laugh at how stupid they look but fail drastically. I look over to the clock on my bedside table and see that it is three in the morning.

How did the people that did this do all these things without us waking up? Is all i can ask myself right now.

I think i know who did this though. I know for sure that we are going to get back at the boys. I wake up all the girls so we can discuss our revenge plan, they are staying at Zeke and Uriah´s house and we think they are sleeping so we decide that it is best to go now that it is still late.

" Wait so guys before we go in there, who is going to do who? " i ask

"Well since i have a crush on Will i will do him, Shauna has a Crush on Zeke so yeah and well you do the rest of the maths Trissy " Christina answers 

I just nod in response, i understand that i have to do Four because Marlene likes Uriah and i really do not mind. Lynn decided to stay home because i guess she was already sensing that there was going to be no one for her to do. I do not really mind that she is not here because she just scares me.

We head over there not bothering to change. We enter their house through a window, which is apparently Zekes room. All the guys are laying on mattresses on the floor except for Zeke because it is his room. I go over to Four and look at him, i know that it is creepy but i just can not resist, all the other girls do not even realise because they are too busy getting revenge so it does not matter.

I look at Four once again, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps, almost his own age. His mouth is slightly open and he is snoring quietly, he looks so cute! I can not help but kiss his nose, i lean down and give him a quick peck on the nose, i try to not wake him in the process of doing this. He smiles in his sleep and then turns over to the other side. I take out my black sharpie and give him a unibrow, i also decide give him some red lipstick marks on his cheeks. I do not kiss him but i do try to make the most real looking lipstick marks with my red sharpie.

Once we are all done we

**Im so sorry i havent updated and that it is not so long but i promise that i will work harder on my chapter it is just that i hardly have time anymore. I kind of started a prank war, i hope you guys like that but tell me what you think by reviewing and stuff. And btw sorry that this is short but this is probably going to be my shortest chapter in this story**


	7. Chapter 8

**Four POV**

I wake up to the most amusing sight ever, all my friends are covered in spray paint and Zeke`s room got TPd. I think the girls did this and they will pay, i guess it is fair because we pranked them yesterday but still, we will them back. Someone, I'm guessing Cristina drew a dick on Will´s cheek with eyeliner and Zeke has whipped cream all over his face, I wonder what I look like... I walk over to a mirror and see someone drew a moustache on me, no not someone Tris, I see her autograph. I laugh at how stupid i must look and go wake up the guys. "WAKE UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY! " i scream at the top of my lungs, everybody except for Zeke got up. This is going to be fun, i go over to him and try my best to imitate Shauna´s voice. "Zekey bear wakey wakey! Your mom is coming over in 3 minutes! " Zeke jumps awake and glares at me, me and the guys just laugh.

After we calm down we discuss our plans. We will go over to Tris's house with water balloons and attack. It is going to be so awesome! We fill up the water balloons and go over to Tris's house

**Tris POV**

Me and the girls decided to ditch today because we don't really have anything important today and we have to prank the boys. We are planning to be really nice and make them food and stuff, but what they don't know is that there is going to be chili in the food we are going to make them. It is going to be so funny! We go down stairs to eat breakfast and all that good stuff, we are about to start eating but we hear a knock on the door. I go to open the door and i am attacked by water balloons. I can't really make out any faces but i know from the way their voices sound that it is the boys. I try to block the doorway but they get through anyway. I hear screams and laughs from the boys, I go to the kitchen and see that everything is wet, including the girls. I'm glad we already planned revenge because i know every girl in this room is looking forward to it as much as I am.

After a while of talking to the boys we decide to make them lunch, what they don't know is that we are putting chili inside it. We make sandwiches and juice, we also put chili in the juice so that when their mouths are on fire they won't have anything to cool it down with. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! We go out of the kitchen with the lunches and give them to the boys, Zeke and Uriah are the first to eat from them because they were probably really hungry… Like always. They scream bloody murder and quickly drink their orange juice. This just makes them scream more, In the meantime Will and Four eat their sandwiches, they have somewhat the same reaction just a little less loud and screamy. I see Marlene can´t hold in her laughter, neither can I nor any of the other girls, the guys look at us quizzically, this just makes us laugh more. "What did you put in our food? " Uriah asks angrily " Chili… and…hot sauce" Marlene says inbetween laughs, the boys just scowl and Four says "We are gonna get you back. Watch out " we just stand there not really caring, because our prank was amaze balls!

**Four POV**

" I can´t believe they did that!" Zeke exclaims "It was a really good prank ill say that, i wonder who thought of… " I think I know who thought of it… Tris but im not going to tell them that because they will just give me that knowing look and say I knew you liked her. That´s the type of friends I ave and I wouldn't want it any other way. While we are planning revenge at Zeke´s house we hear the doorbell ring, I go to open the door and see Lynn, I'm about to go tell the guys but she stopped me. " Hi i know this may seem weird but the girls annoy me, could i please help plan revenge on them? You know I'm good at it" I think for a moment and say "Maybe you're a spy, how do I know you aren't? " she looks at me and says " Are you serious? Ok they are going to put cups in the whole room while you guys are sleeping, in the morning you will be trapped in like a cup house thingy" that I a good prank too but not if they play it on us. " Ok your in" i say, maybe she can give us inside information. We go to tell the guys and we replan our plan to make it better using Lynn´s help. She will lead us to victory MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

**Ok… that was a weird chapter but who cares, im pretty busy but I can make time for you guys :* I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! **


	8. Chapter 9

Tris POV (Before Lynn goes to the guys)

" Lynn you are a genius!" says Marlene, Lynn just thought of the best idea ever! She is going to go to the guys and pretend that she doesn't want to be with us anymore, then the guys will take her in and they will tell her their plan. Then we can know their plan and we can attack easier. She will tell them our fake plan so they won't sleep in their rooms and they will be really tired tomorrow, after they go out of the house we are going to put cups everywhere around the house so they can't enter it, Lynn will try to make sure they don't come back that fast but if that doesn´t work I will have to come and distract them because Christina said that Al, Four and Uriah have a crush on me. I highly doubt that but ok... I guess it will be ok **(Uriah and Marlene are going to get together but Uriah will still have a little thing for Tris)**

Lynn goes to leave the house, we all have earpieces so we can hear the boys plan and tell Lynn if she should say something else. We hear Four talking on the other side, there is one thing that i learned about Lynn and that is that she is a great actress. They even asked her if she was a spy and she lied straight to their faces, i would never be able to do that. Finally after what seems like ages the boys agree with her and tell her their plan.

"Ok so we are going to put honey on the girls clothing and while they are paying attention to the honey that is on them we are going to attack them with water balloons. " I have to admit that is a really good plan, i wonder who thought of it... **(haha that would be me) **

" Thats actually a really good idea... but you need to fix some things..." after that she just starts making their plan better so it fits to ours, the guys are just nodding in amazement even though she is only doing this to help us. I start laughing as i imagine the look on their faces when they find out Lynn was working with us all along.

**Zeke POV**

After we listened to Lynn´s more improved plan we start wo work out how we will do it etc. I dont feel that comfortable doing this though because i have a huge crush on Shauna and i dont want her to hate me, Four seems to sense my uneasiness so he texts me, he knows how much i hate it when people asks me if i am ok, because then everybody will ask.

4 - Heyy bro r u ok?

ZZzzzzzBromaaann- Ya but I'm kinda scared da Shaunie will h8 me... :(

4 - Aaaw u actually care!

ZZzzzzzBromaaann - Go suck a dick 4 !

**(they are just joking don't worry no friendship breakups)**

4 - XD lol well i would go to her after the prank and say sorry but in a funny way and flirt and be urself then she will love u 4ever

ZZzzzzzBromaaann - XD thnx Wise old Four

With that our conversation stops and the guys bring us into their conversation. This is going to be a long night and i have a feeling that we are not going to school tomorrow... When my parents get back they are going to be so mad at me, oh well who cares?

**XxxxX**

We are going to the girls house now but Lynn keeps making us stop at gas stations and we are already going to be 10 minutes late... I have a feeling we are going to be even more late now because we are in a traffic jam.

We just got out of the traffic jam and Lynn is pointing the way, I also know the way because Josh my old friend used to live in that house. She is making us take the long way even though she knows we are trying to get there fast. " Lynn why are you pointing us to the long way?" I ask, at first she looks shocked " There is a short way ?" she asks innocently, I have to admit she is really good at acting. After that I point her the short way but the purposely drives really slow and it is driving me crazy.

**Tris POV**

We hear the guys getting mad at Lynn for driving so slow through the ear thingys, this means that they must already be close. We just finished putting cups in Uriah and Zekes house and noe we aare driving home, i´m driving into my street now but to my surprise I see he guys car right behind ours. " Girls dont look but the guys car is right beheind ours, what will we say when we step out of the car? " I ask stressed " Lets just say we needed to buy lady stuff then they will back off imediately. " says Christina, we all agree and step out of the car. The guys also get out of their car and walk over to us " I thought you girls where going to have a lazy day? " asks Al

" Yes but we had to go to the store to buy some lady stuff", after Marlene says this the guys imediately back off just like planned.

" So what are you guys doing here? " I ask

" We just wanted to come over and have fun" answers Will

We all just nod knowing that is not why, the girls and I decided to wear clothing we don´t care about so that when the guys put honey in them that it won´t do that much damage. I wonder how they are going to react when they see Z and U´s house, I quietly laugh but this causes Four to look over to me, he comes closer to me and asks " Do I have something on my face ? "

" Nope you look perfect like always" i respond, It takes me a moment to realize what I said when I do I blush a dark shade of pink and look down " I can´t believe I just said that…" I mumble he just laughs and says " I´ll say something embaressing too so you dont feel alone **(If this was text imagine there is a big XD**) You also always look perfect Tris, even when you don´t try" I blush even harder if that is humanly possible, if I was a super hero they would call be the blusher musher **(that was random, if that actually means something then I am really sorry if it is like a swear word or whatever xD) ** " Thanks Four" I say and walk away with a smile on my face

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed that thank you for all the reviews etc. I really am very busy so I hope you don't mind the sucky chapters**


	9. Chapter 10

Now we are at my house and all the girls know what is about to happen, the guys are going to put honey in our clothing and then throw water balloons at us. **( just a reminder, cuz i forgot). **Right now the guys are eating on the couch probably trying to get us close to them so they can get us more wet, with water balloons. But we won't fall for it, after long time of sitting far away from them Christina breaks and goes to sit next to Will, it keeps going like that until i am the only one not sitting with someone because i am not dating anyone. So i just play on my phones, its not my fault if the girls get more wet. After another 5 minutes the guys finally decide it is time to attack, i

I don't even have time to process things before i realize that i am covered in water, so are the other girls but we knew they would do that, but now they are going to spray us with honey, i already shot gunned the bathroom after this prank is over so i have nothing to worry about, Hopefully.

I am brought out of my thoughts by feeling a sticky liquid glide inside my shirt, i know it is honey because i smell it but i do not know who is putting it in my shirt… I look behind me and see Four there still putting honey in my shirt, it probably went inside my bra by now… "Aaaaaahhrhrrgggg i hate you guuyyss, you ruined my outfitt!" yells Christina, i have to say she is very good at acting even though she was Candor. Me and the girls just laugh and i am the first to reach the shower because i know that they would not have cared even if i shot gunned it.

**XxxxX**

I wake up in the morning from my alarm clock, sadly i have to go to school today because we already missed 2 days of school , but the prank war is still going on. I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then i pick out my outfit for today and put on my running clothing. I head out of the house and start jogging again like i always do in the morning. I always take a different path because i want to explore this city as much as possible.

**XxxxxX**

I just finished running and now i am heading inside my house so i can get dressed. I go upstairs to take a shower and then i go to my room, today i am wearing black skinny jeans and this long sleeved shirt with grey lines and a white background. I also wear my grey low top converse , my winter coat and gloves. I leave my hair down naturally .  
>I go downstairs to eat breakfast and talk to my brother, "Heyy Caleb"<br>"Hello Beatrice" "Caleb how many times do i have to tell you not to call me Beatrice!"i say in a mad tone while getting an apple from the fruit bowl. "Yeah yeah whatever" Caleb mumbles, great now i am going to be thinking of my grandmother the whole entire day, sometimes i hate Caleb.

We arrive at school and go our seperate ways, i go to Art and sit in my normal seat next to Uriah, Four has not arrived yet sadly… After everybody is in the class we just start drawing whatever we want until the double period ends. Now we have English, yey! Note the sarcasm.

After those boring classes it is lunch time! Great i am soooo hungry, but i cant eat more then a sandwich for lunch because of my diet. I go to our table and start to eat my sandwich still thinking about my grandma, just as i am about to take another bite i get a call.

Tris – normal  
>Stephanie – <strong>Bold<strong>

Hello who is this?  
><strong>This is Stephanie from Victoria's secret.<br>**Oh hello! How are you.  
><strong>I'm good, but I just called to say that you have to be at Victoria's secret headquarters (I don't know if that is actually a thing) at 10:00 tomorrow morning.<br>**Ok sure I'll be there! Bye  
><strong>Goodbye!<strong>

I hang up the phone and finally take another bite out of my sandwich while the others are staring at me, so I decide to ask "Why are you guys staring at me?" "Tris who are you meeting at 10:00 tomorrow, it better not be a boy because then you would have told me! Right?" I laugh at how curious they are "No it is Stephanie from Victoria's Secret" I say while laughing "You guys know I would not be so formal with a boy" They nod agreeing and after that we just keep eating while Zeke and Uriah are telling cheesy jokes, I find them funny because of how not funny they are, I don't know if that makes any sense but I just do. 

**XxxxX**

School just finished and the whole gang and me are going to my house because it is the biggest out of all our houses. I just hope they don't make a mess because I don't want to have to clean it up. My dad would have gotten mad at me if he heard me say that, thank god he is at work. "Ok so what do you guys want to do?" I ask the gang "Can weeeee play never have I ever?" Uriah asked like a two year old, to be honest It was kind of funny. We all nodded and I went to get the shots.  
>"Ok ill start because I am the most fabulous of all of you, Never have I ever kissed a boy, on the lips" he added quickly "You've kissed a boy anywhere else then?" asked Lynn he just nodded and said "Truth or Dare" I hadn't noticed but Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Al and Shauna had all taken a shot. Shit I forgot to take a shot, I quickly do and they all look relieved. It sucked that Taylor had to be my first kiss… He was a douche bag. Now it is Shauna's turn "Never have I ever tripped in heels" Zeke, Uriah, Four and me take a shot. The game continues like that until it is my turn "Never have I ever had a sister" I know that was a stupid one but I couldn't think of anything else. Christina, Lynn and Shauna take a shot. After that we play a few more rounds , we did not even realize it is like 12:00 in the evening so they all decide to leave. "Bye Tris" they all scream "Byeeeeee babeeesss" I scream back <strong>(are me and my friends the only ones who do this?). <strong>After that I go to bed, ready for another exciting day in my life….

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating, I just flew to the Netherlands because my dad lives here and I usually never see him so I first wanted to do some things with him. Anyways 88 days until Insurgent! **


	10. Chapter 11

**I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update, i am in the Netherlands now to see my dad because i never see him sop lease forgive me because it is Christmas… It was Christmas. I will not update in a week because i will be with my grandma. **

I wake up in the morning at around 7:00 and realize i overslept ! "Ohhh shittt"I mumble as I hurry towards my wardrobe, I pick out my clothing (a cute long sleeved over the shoulder black shit, white jeans and my destroyed grey converse) I put on my gym clothing and go downstairs, I have no time to run today so I decide to go to the gym because it is right next to school. I eat an apple and head outside with my bag filled with the clothing I am going to wear to school today, I go to my black Lamborghini and ride to the gym.

When I get there I go straight to the punching bags to get all my anger out, not that I am angry or anything. I do the moves I learned during my summer class, I spent my whole entire grade 7 and 8 summer working harder on my self-defence skills not that I need any help because as I said before, I could beat half the school up.

After I am done with the punching bags I check the time and see it is already 8:00 and school starts in 15 minutes! I quickly go change and take a shower.  
>Then I change into the clothing I picked out this morning and I head out of the changing room only to see Four also heading to his car. I decide to be social so I say<p>

"Heyy Four" he looks up and smiles as soon as he sees me "Hey Tris, I didn't know you go here"  
>"No today is my first time actually"<br>"Oh ok anyways I think ill see you around!"  
>"Bye Four!" "Bye Tris"<p>

That was a short but sweet conversation, he is so sweet! I go to my car and head to school, when I get there I see the gang standing in front of the school probably waiting for us. "Hey guys " Uriah says, wait who else is here then? I look behind me and see Four standing there smiling. How did I not notice that? Anyways after my little morning conversation with the gang we go inside the school to go to our first class. Me and Four go to art and sit in our normal seats, but today I notice something different, the guys are glaring daggers at Four. And so are the girls, but then at me but that is nothing different. I wonder why the guys are so mad at Four though…

"Heyy Four why are the guys all so mad at you here?" I whisper in his ear. He chuckles softly and responds by whispering very close to my ear, his lips are touching my ear and it gives me goose bumps. "They are glaring at me because I am here with the most beautiful girl ever" I must look confused because he then says "You" I respond by saying oooh and blushing very much **(can you blush hard?) **

After that art class goes by pretty quickly and I head to English, Four goes to Geography. Me, Zeke and Uriah sit in our assigned places which happen to be not far away from each other. I sit in the middle row, Zeke sits in front of me and Uriah sits a few seats away from me. In English all we really go Is pass notes to each other and the teacher doesn't care at all. After English I have to leave school to go to Victoria's Secret headquarters and I am honestly sooo excited for it because I really hope they hire me. Don't get me wrong I have been modelling for a really long time but It was always so I could eventually model for Victoria's secret, it was always my dream job. It all started when I was 10 and I saw the Victoria's secret fashion show, I was so amazed with the clothing and the walking and just EVERYTHING so when H&M kids wanted to hire me for modelling I was so happy because it brought me closer to fulfilling my dream.

Anyways enough with the sappy shit, now I am going to VSHQ , and I am so scared what they are going to say!  
>I arrive at the final destination and I am amazed, it is a large modern building with pictures of half-naked girls everywhere, I try to avoid looking at those. I go to the lady at the reception and I ask her where I can go, she says that I have to walk forward and take a right turn. I do as told and I see a door that says 'Stephanie Hunter Office' I go inside and I see a large desk with many papers on it. There is a picture of her family on the wall including many images drawn my children. I think that she Is nice and I haven't even met her yet. "Hello Ms. Prior please take a seat" Says a voice I'm guessing belongs to Stephanie. I hadn't even realized she was in the room, I do as I am told and In front of me I see the famous Stephanie Hunter from Victoria's secret . "Hello Stephanie" I reply very formal. She just smiles and says "You are probably wondering why you are here, I actually wanted to offer you a job as a model for Victoria's secret." I must look very funny now because I am smiling like a maniac. "Yes I would love to model here!" I reply happily. She laughs and writes something down, probably to show the big boss that I accepted the job. She gives me a paper to sign as like a contract and I am very careful to read the whole thing threw. I have heard that you should always read a contract all the way through because there might be very important information in it. When I am done reading the contract I sign it and I give it back to Stephanie. She smiles sweetly at me and tells me I can go now in a very kind way.<p>

**Ok so I know this chapter was shit but I really tried, I will not be updating for a week because I will be at my grandmother's house in the Netherlands. I am very sorry it could not be longer**


	11. Chapter 12

**I am sorry in advance for what you guys are about to read… Anyways happy 2015!**

I wake up once again to banging on the door, however it is only 1 in the morning. I go to open my bedroom door (I keep it locked) and I see the, a strange man standing in front of the door. "Hello who are you?" I ask revising all the self-defence moves in my head just in case I need them. The man does not respond but instead of answering my question he goes to punch my but I easily block it and sick him right in the ball sack, then I punch his jaw and I read once that there is a nerve there and if I hit it I can knock my opponent out. I guess it worked because I see his eyes moving to the back of his head and his body becomes jelly.

I quickly move past him threw the dark hallways, I look carefully where I am walking because I am not going to turn on the lights, I want the attackers to least expect my presence so I also try to stay very quiet. I turn the corner that leads downstairs to the kitchen and inside the kitchen I see three large men wearing black beating up my brother, he is tied up to a chair and you can clearly see he cannot move. Next to him I see my father sitting in the chair very bloody and his body is not moving. I am going to kill them! I feel rage and I am about to scream and charge at them but that would be dumb, I slowly make my way downstairs very careful not to make a lot of noise so they do not notice my presence.

I sneak up behind the least muscular guy out of the three, which is still like VERY muscular and strong looking. I trip him but make sure the others do not notice me so I can finish him off without the others interfering. I pull him backwards with me and I punch him letting out all my rage until I am positive that he Is unconscious. I slowly walk up to the other guys punching my brother while he desperately tries to get loose and I make a cow noise to get their attention, my brother looks very relieved well from what I can read from his bloody face. The two men look startled and they also look like they are ready to kick my ass, I don't blame them I mean if I saw a girl that looked like to me (small and weak) I also wouldn't be scared and ready to kick ass.

The first guy looks a lot like Peter but I don't really think that is important I mean what would Peter have against me? He charges at me with a powerful punch, the stupid thing is that he puts all his body weight into the punch meaning that I could easily get him off balance, so I move to the left and he falls over. While he is on the ground I take the chance to kick him in the balls and on his temple, knocking him out. I look behind me and realize that the other man is now holding my brother by his throat with a gun to his head

"If you move I will shoot him" the man states in a very familiar voice.  
>"Just tell me what you are doing here? What did we do?" I ask putting on my best 'scared girl' act<br>The man just smirks and pulls the trigger before I can do anything, I feel like everything in me just collapsed my brother and father are both dead and I have no idea where my mother is.

Maybe she is also dead. Now I am furious so I charge at him with all my rage waiting to get released, the man does not expect it so I get a good at him, I punch his nose hard twice and I already hear is crack, I smirk and punch it some more. Then I move on to his jaw and every other part of his face until it is all broken. Well everything but his chin eyes and other unbreakable things. He is already unconscious but I do not stop, I am too furious.

Then I realize I should call the police to hope that Caleb makes it, I immediately go over to the phone and call 911, then I go to Caleb and try to feel his heart beat, I hear nothing. I will not let myself break down, they would have wanted me to be strong even though it is super fucking hard. I only shed a tear and try to remember all the fun things we did while I wait for the police to come and take away my dead father and brother and possibly mother. I stand up and go over to my father, he looks beaten and broken. I can't help but feel like this was all my fault, I mean if I would have just woken up earlier I could have saved my whole family and we would all be safe but I did not and they are dead. I know I should not think like that but I cannot help it, I mean how would you feel if you woke if you woke up to strange men beating your family for no reason? Yea, I thought so. I sit down next to my dad and feel for his heart beat, I hear it beating but only a tiny bit. "Hey dad, everything is going to be fine" I say, my voice breaking a bit at the end because I know everything is not going to be okay after this, the guilt will eat me alive.

"Beatrice, please never give up even if it is very hard you should never forget to stay positive and –" I could hardly understand him because his breaths were very shallow but I understood what he said. His heart stopped and he was about to say something else "What dad, do you hear me?" I ask him panicking, also silently hoping he will respond with 'everything is fine Beatrice' but I know that is never going to happen.

He is gone forever…

**Okay so I know that was very dramatic but I felt like she had to lose something so she can relate to Four in later life and so she can be all sad and stuff. I'm sorry if any of you had a weird connection to her father or her brother but I just thought It had to happen.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey, so i just landed and i am back in England from my vacation to The Netherlands and i am so happy to be back but my step dad is being a dick head to me but i will have to live with it. I usually don't read the authors note so don't feel bad if you didn't read it because if you didn't read the AN you probably aren't reading this either because this is the actual AN. Anyways enjoy the story and please review or whatever on what i should improve because that is always helpful and also because i am a good person and god will thank me... JK (that means just kidding)**

**Previously**  
><strong>Her brother and father die because some weird guys break into her house and she does not know where her mother is. She is devastated and waiting for the ambulance to arrive at her home.<strong>

I hear the sirens of the police and ambulance outside of my house. I try to look for my mother but it is very hard because my vision is blurry with tears ,I promised myself I would not cry a long time ago but It is so hard in these situations.

I wonder if my mother survived the attack or if they took her with them, i hope she survived with all my heart. I want the ambulance to come because they will try to save my family but i also don't want them to come because they will look at me with pity or like i am some sort of kicked puppy.

You are probably wondering how the heck i know this is how they are going to treat me, But trust me I know this from experience. I know this because i have been through this before when my grandma died. It was the worst day of my life because me and my grandma where the closest anyone could ever be with anything. The thing i feel the worst about is the fact that it was my fault. Everything that had to do with her death was my fault… And I hate myself for it every day.

XxxxX Flashback XxxxX

" Haha Beatrice! Wait here i will just go get the monopoly." says oma

"Ok " i say between laughs, i was only 12 years old so that was why I did not think it through, your 58 year old grandma getting a board game alone when the front door of her house was wide open.  
>That was also my fault, my grandma said i had to go close the front door but i did not listen to her, she thought i closed it, that is why we are going to play a board game, because i was a ´nice kid´ i don't know when i deserved that title. Anyways on with the flashback, she goes to get the board game while i set up the table so it is clean and ready for playing on.<p>

However instead of the happy voice of my grandma i hear her screaming, i rush over to the kitchen but i make sure that the attacker will not be able to see me, if it is even an attacker. I look around the corner and see a man wearing black, he is wearing a ski mask and he looks around age 28 and a half. I know he is a guy because he has a bold head! **(Guess where I got that from) **Well I don't know for sure if he is bold but I do not see any of is hair coming from under his ski mask. Not that I would have seen anything if he did have hair

I know I cannot do anything to stop it because I am not strong enough so instead of helping my innocent grandmother I just stand there , "Run Beatrice !" she shouts after me, before I can even process what is happening I run as fast as my tiny twelve year old feet can take me. I run to the nearest payphone and call the police department of Chicago.  
>" 911 what is your emergency? " asks a lady on the other end of the line<br>" A big bad guy just attacked my grandmother !" I say panicking, I hear other voices on the other end and one of them asks me  
>" What is your name sweetie?" the voice belongs to a women.<p>

It is hard for me to speak so I try my best to sound understandable and get help here as fast as possible " Beatrice Prior" I reply,

" Ok and what is your location" the lady on the other end asks casually as if she has done this a million times before but she probably has.

" 21 jump street" **( I just had to)** I answer after double checking to see if I am right, I can see the street boards from the payphone… I guess I did not run far enough because I still see her house.

I cannot believe this had to happen, and it was all my fault, If I had just locked the door none of this would have ever happened, if I had just gotten the game instead of her this wouldn't have happened, if I would have been kind I could have invited her to my house instead of hers but no I am just a selfish little brat.

I keep repeating that sentence in my head until I just break down, but I only allow myself to cry 5 minutes because my grandmother wouldn't have wanted me to be weak, she would have wanted me to be strong and fight for her. That is exactly what I am going to.

After waiting behind a bush a long time watching the house I hear sirens coming from the end of the street, at first I am relieved but then I realize I am still behind a bush and should probably get up so they don't ask questions.

I see a big yellow van that my parents call an ambulance and behind that I see many police cars, maybe the man attacking my grandma was a wanted criminal, I will never know. One of the police men runs up to me and asks " Are you Beatrice?"

I just nod in return because I do not trust my voice, I mean my grandma just maybe died! I feel my eyes start to tear up but I just ignore it and blink rapidly to get the tears away, I hope it works because I promised myself I would not cry, not now not ever.

The man looks at with pity, I hate the feeling I get from that look, it makes me feel like I am beneath them when really we are all equal, that is what my grandma used to say. I see a lot of police men barging into my grandmother's house, she wouldn't have liked that, wait how am I even sure that she is dead? I don't but I am pretty sure she is because I left her alone in a deadly situation, I could have saved her life but instead of doing that I ran away like a coward.

After anxiously waiting for the return of the police men inside of her house, they finally return with a body bag on a Gurney, I already know it is my grandmother. I run over to her, I look at the body and I am about to open it but a police woman stops me by saying the words that changed my life and the way I see everything. " She is dead, kid so there is no reason to do that because it will just smell bad " those words hurt me so much I couldn't stand it anymore, I just ran as far away as I could.

**Ok so this chapter was mostly flashback but I just thought the death of her grandmother had o be explained so yea there it is. I go back to school tomorrow and instead of doing my homework I have been watching supernatural, I swear it is my life at the moment.**


	13. Drama and stuff

**Hey everybody, so I just read this fan fiction and it gave me such a good idea! I think I will publish the idea after this story because I do not have enough time for two fan fictions at once but we will see because this idea is making me kind of bored, but I will definitely not stop so do not worry. Now on with the story, please enjoy and tell me what to improve! And a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! **

I sit in a very uncomfortable chair in the police department , they brought me here so they can like interview me about everything that happened, I just already know they will not believe a word I say, the same thing happened with my grandma.

After I ran I went back home and saw my parents, they told me I had to go to the police station so they can ask questions. When I got there I explained the whole story and nobody believed me , probably because I was only twelve back then and I mean who would trust a twelve year old who is the only suspect of a murder right ? Note the sarcasm.

I see a fairly young man who looks about age 30 walks my way , toward the chair opposite of me and sticks out is hand for me to shake. I shake it and he says

"Hello my name is Agent Columbus I will be questioning you, please state your name and age" he sounds like a robot but I answer anyways. " Beatrice Prior age 16 " I answer stiffly , he just nods in return and proceeds to ask me more questions such as: ´Where were you during the attack?´ and ´What did the criminals look like?´.

After a while I just get bored and decide to make my answers as short as possible so I can get out of here, I know it Is selfish but after this I just really need to be alone.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but eventually the cop says "Ok thank you for answering the questions, have a nice day " he sounds happy to leave, he must have been as bored as me. I stand up and I am about to leave but something stops me, I go over to the cop because he looked very familiar.

" Hello, i was just wondering if i could know if they ever found the criminals that attacked my grandmother in 2010?" I asked him, kind of scared that he was not one of the cops there. I mean he does look old enough to have worked here in 2010.

"I was already wondering if you where the same Beatrice Prior. I am very sorry to say that we think the criminals that attacked your family are the same that attacked your grandmother. " He answers less stiff then before when he was asking me questions. I don't know if I can deal with this, What do these criminals want from us?

I walk out of the police station trying to control my breathing because I do not want to burst into tears. I am not going to let these people get to me, they do not deserve anything after what they have done.

I walk around the neighborhood because I really do not feel like going home to the crime scene even though I should try to find my mother, shit I forgot to ask them if they found my mother but if they did find her they would have told me, I hope.

I walk around the playground and threw the streets for many hours until I end up at home once again. I unlock the door slowly trying to make this scene less real, but sadly this did happen and there is nothing I can do about that. I look inside and what I see shocks me, our whole kitchen is covered in blood and there are two chairs with blood streaks on them.

But what shocks me the most is the people that are inside my house. I am guessing they are detectives or something. There are about 30 people here right now, I don't even know how they got the keys but that is a question for another time

I go up to one of them, she has brown curly hair and she looks around 28 and a half. " Hello, i was just wondering why there are so many people in my house, i mean i know you need some detectives but why the whole bureau? " I ask very pissed that they think they can just barge into my house, I m also very emotional right now so I get mad easier.

At first the lady looks like she is going to ask who I am but then instead of asking that she says " Hello sweetie, my name is detective tree and we are here to investigate the murder of your family, I don't think you want to be in this house for another month because we will be here day and night." I nod at her and search the house for my sleepover bag.

I call up Chris and tell her I will be over in 15 for an emergency. I pack everything, and in my case that isn't much because I keep half of my clothes in the studio and I will get clothes for my new photo shoot anyways. I put most of my clothe in the bag and a picture of my family.

I finish packing so I decide to search the house for any traces for my mother, I go to her bedroom and I only find some of her mascara smudges. I go to the bathroom and all I see is a razor, it is bloody… I stop in my tracks, my mother cut?

No this cannot be happening, why does this have to happen to me? Why was she depressed? Was it something I did? Where is she? All these questions I am asking in my head. I go downstairs to the lady I think is called detective flower or something.

" Excuse me but do you know where my mother is?" I ask to see if they knew about the depression, the lady shakes her head so I decide to tell her " My mother was depressed and I found a bloody razor in her bathroom. " I say before detective grass or something can even answer and I run out of the house to Christina's house

**I hope you guys liked this story/chapter, sorry for not updating there is a lot of drama with my friends and It is messing me up. Anyways byeeee**


	14. Chapter 15

**I have decided that I am going to make a like updating schedule, I am going to update every Saturday and I will try Sunday too but that is not for sure because my grandma is in England to visit us now and I really want to do something with her. **

**Anyways enjoy the story and please tell me what to improve because I really need constructive criticism. Oh yeah and thank you to Luna124 and ****Divergentxox61102**** and just**** all my other reviewers for being so nice and being supportive ! I love you soo much you have no idea! Like not in a creepy way or whatever.**

I run to Christina's house and knock on her door, my face is most likely tear streaked but right now I really do not care, nobody understands what I am going through! I allow myself to cry for a few seconds until I hear the door open.

Christina stands in front of the door with her arms open probably waiting for me to hug her, I go over to her and hug her lightly with the rest of the energy that I have left, who knew being sad made you so tired?

Christina leads me inside to her couch and says  
>"Hey Tris tell me what is wrong? " in a caring way while I cry on her shoulder, she smells like lilies and roses but that is not the point.<p>

I just start to cry harder as a response to her question because I do not want think about what just happened, I get will get even more sad and I do not want that.

It kills me that I have no self control over when I cry or not, I am trying so hard not to but sometimes you just need to let go, I've been keeping all these tears for too long I cannot hold them in anymore.

Christina leads my upstairs to her bedroom so her family does not know that I am crying because she knows I hate it when people ask me if I am ok.

We enter her room and I do not even bother to look around because I know that if I open my eyes that I am only going to see blurry things.

I know this really good quote, it goes like this " Crying does not mean you are weak, It means you have been strong for too long " – Divergent.

It was from my brothers favorite book but I always thought that the book seemed too fantasy… He always said I was a lot like the protagonist but I never really listened to him.

Finally after 5 minutes I have decided that I should at least give Christina an explanation as to why I called her for an emergency sleepover for like a month.

I open my mouth to say something and Christina looks ready to comfort me if I break down again.

" Hey Chris " i say, she laughs a bit probably because that is the first thing i choose to say.

" Hey Tris, do you want to tell me what is wrong? " she asks in a caring way

" I… My family… Dead " I answer not able to control my tears and not able to answer in complete sentences because I think that maybe if I don't say it out loud it will undo itself and this would have never happened.

At first I think Christina does not understand what I say but then it slowly transforms from confusion to pity.  
>" OMG Tris are you ok? I am so sorry ! " she says momentarily forgetting what state i am in.<p>

She soon realizes again and starts to talk quieter and less fast.

" I am fine" I answer when I am able to talk again.

I don't know why but there is something about the way Christina talks and acts that makes me all happy again. It is probably that I know that someone cares about me.

I decide I want to do something other than crying and being all sad so I ask  
>" Could we watch a movie because I am sick of being all sad " this earns a laugh from her. She nods her head as an answer to my question.<p>

Soon we are downstairs watching Human Centipede, my choice. We are also eating chocolate chip ice cream, I guess that ice cream does not only help for heartbreak because it makes me feel a lot better.

I almost fall asleep but I snap out of my tired mode when I hear Christina screaming from the movie, it must have been a scary part because she immediately turns off the movie and says

" We are never watching that movie ever again!" she sounds excited but that is what horror movies do to you. I just laugh because the movie helped me clear my mind and I am hardly thinking about my family anymore.

I nod and we decide to go to sleep because it is already 12 in the evening, also known as midnight, and it was a school night.  
>We go upstairs and get ready to go to sleep.<p>

I swear Christina is like one of those beauty gurus she is perfect. I imagine her saying ´First take off your makeup and then just look perfect´ and I start laughing. She looks weirdly at me and just goes back to doing what she was doing.

After we are both done we go to sleep because we are too tired for talking, well I am too tired for talking and I know that Christina does not want to push me to tell her what happened to my family. Christina is never too tired for talking.

" Goodnight Chris" i say tiredly

" Goodnight Tris " she answers the same way

**I hope you guys liked that chapter so please review or whatever the cool kids are doing. As I said before my grandma is visiting so maybe I will not update tomorrow but I think I will. Anyways please tell me what I could improve and btw I found thissss reallyyyy gooodddd song called ´Never Too Late´ By Three Days Grace, have I already said that I am in love with them? If I have not then ill say it now, I am in love with them**


	15. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the good reviews I really appreciate it! I just started watching teen wolf and it literally changed my life! I LOVE ITTTT! Anyways enjoy the story and I will see you at the bottom.**

**IMPORTANT: I will not be able to update next week because I will be at camp. Sorry**

I wake up to the sound of snoring, I look to my right side and I am met with a sleeping Christina.  
>I look over to the alarm clock and see that it is 6:28 meaning her alarm clock will go in 2 minutes.<p>

Since there is no use to go back to sleep I decide to get up and take a shower so I will not have to wait for her when she takes a shower.

Christina her shower is very organized and there are a lot of body lotions and shampoos that smell like vanilla.

I use some of her body lotion because I probably stink and it makes me feel fresh again after having cried so much I really just need to feel clean again.  
>For some reason it also makes me feel happy and positive, something about smelling good does that to me.<p>

**XxxxxX**

I get out of the shower and get dressed in demin jeans, a white tank top and a grey long wool jacket. I leave my hair down in its natural beach waves. It looks better then it sounds I swear.

I go to Christina's room only to find that Christina is still sleeping, I look over to the clock and see that it is 7:01.

I should probably wake her up because I know from experience that she takes aggeeesss to get ready in the morning or just in general.

She always wants to look good for everybody but I think she wants to look especially good for Will, it is so obvious that they like each other!

I go over to her bed and lightly shake her but she doesn't budge, she looks like se is dreaming and she moans " Oooohh Will, yeeaa do it harder!". I stifle a laugh and decide it would be better to leave her to her dream.

I go downstairs and make us some coffee with sugar and milk. I decided to make coffee for her parents too as an excuse for being so loud last night while we were watching the movie.

When the coffee is done I go upstairs to wake Chris up, I open the door and see that she is already up and dressed, I do not want to make it awkward for her by talking about her dream but I do decide to have some fun.

" Good morning Chris, how did you sleep? " I ask her stifling a laugh again

" Ooh trust me I slept soo good you have no idea" she answers smiling

I just laugh and say, " No, you have no idea, "

I decide I still want to mess with her so I say " I heard these weird noises last night, they sounded more like moans… Weird right? "

right after I say that Christina turns beet red and says " That was me…."

I feel bad for her because she knows she cannot lie, she used to be candor after all. I just nod and laugh at how embarrassed she is. I would be embarrassed too though if I was in her position.

We go downstairs drink our coffee and head to school in her red jaguar. When we arrive at school we both go straight to our lockers. I say bye to Christina and head to Art while she goes to design technology. I enter the art classroom and I realize that everybody is already here, we must have been late but I did not realize because I am so tired.

I go over to Four to ask him what we are doing " Hey Four, what are we supposed to do?" I ask him, I hate to be that girl who always asks what to do but I do have a good excuse for this one.

" We have to do partner work, we have to make a painting describing the other person. I was waiting for you though because everybody Is already partnered up, well not the bitches, they wanted to be with me but yea…" he answers, do I make him nervous? Because he sure seems nervous

I smile at him and say " Sure "

We decide that we are going to make it two sides of the sheet, one will be my side and the other will be his side. In the middle we will mix all of the colours, we will use all the colours of the rainbow because there are so many different colours and shades to describe emotions. We also decided that we are going to go over to his house after school to work on it because we both want a good grade for this class even though we are just taking it for fun.

He said that his dad was on a business trip anyways so it did not matter. I do not know why it would have mattered if his dad was there or not but It is not that interesting anyways

After art is over the day passes fairly quickly until it is lunch time, I leave English almost immediately and go to the cafeteria. I get the best thing that they are serving today even though that is still terrible and go to our usual table.

I am the last person to sit down, everybody else is here already. Uriah and Marlene are making out on one of the plastic chairs. How long have they been together? What else have I missed?

I start asking all these questions in my head but I am brought back to reality when Zeke snaps his fingers in front of my head and looks at me expectantly, I give him a what-did-you-just-say look, thank god he understands because he says " I asked if you where ok because you look a little sick "

"No I am fine just thinking about stuff " I answer, truthfully. Zeke just nods his head and goes back to whatever conversation he was having with Shauna and Four.

I continue to eat my lunch until I cannot eat any more. Do you also have that sometimes you just cannot eat anything anymore even though you know you are still hungry? Well that is what I feel now. I decide to engage in some conversation because I do not want my mind to wander off to my dead family… Oops now I am going to think about this the whole entire lunch time.

" Hey Chris" I say to Christina, she is next to me and for once in her life she is not staring at Will.

"Hey Tris, what sup? " She asks as a respond.

" Just thinking about stuff" I answer

" What kind of stuff?" she asks

" Like Uriah and Marlene. When did that happen?" I ask while laughing a bit

" Not so long ago, like 3 days ago and ever since Uriah asked her they have been inseparable . It is kind of annoying now that I think about it, Every time I try to talk to Marlene she is sucking face with Uriah"

I just laugh in response and we spend the rest of lunch time talking about things that girls talk about. When lunch is over I head to Science.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and pretty soon it is time for Four and me to go to his house.

**I really hope you guys liked that, I just had an English essay about the hobbit and it was so stressful. I also almost lost my phone on the train today because some lady accidentally moved it to the other side of the seat and I did not realize so I left the train but then I felt my pockets and did not feel my phone so I went back into the train and got it. I almost got stuck in the train because the doors where closing but I made it just in time. That experience really fucked me up because now I am always checking if my phone is with me.** **Anyways not that you cared. **

**IMPORTANT: I will not be able to update next week because I will be at**


	16. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not having updated in like a week but i was at camp. It was soooo fun, we went skiing and my ski instructor was soo hott. But after a few hours of instagram stalking i found out that he is dating my art teacher... **

**So yea that happened and i also went on a red slope the second day! I was a beginner. I only fell like 200000 times so who really cares right? Right? Anybody? I also just watched Titanic again for the 25200000****th**** time. Still as good as the first time**

**Ok so never mind on with the story! Hope you like it and please tell me what you think about this chapter ! Cya wouldn't wanna be ya!**

Me and Four are walking over to his house right now, we decided to walk over to his house because it is close to the school anyways. I already know what his house looks like because he is my neighbor, our houses look exactly the same. Inside and outside. We walk over to his front door and enter.

His house does look a lot better than mine, he has more furniture and it looks cleaner. But my house looks more humble in my opinion. Like it is not owned by a dictator, this house looks like he has to clean every single thing that he does the second he does anything. I am glad i do not have to do that. But they could also just have very good cleaning staff.

We walk up the stairs and I ask him " Where are we going to work on our art work?"

" We can just go to my room, there is plenty of space there anyways" he answers, I just nod in return while we make our way over to his room.

Since his and my house are so similar he has the same bedroom shape and size as me. It brings back some bad memories but I just try to forget them, the furniture etc. are very different anyways.

He has dark blue walls, almost the same colour as his eyes , he has a few Five Finger Death Punch posters on his walls, he has some Nickelback, Sum 41, Skillet and some Linkin Park.  
>But he has this one very big poster that says Three Days Grace. I love that band!<p>

"You know Three Days Grace? " I ask excitedly, no one else has ever liked that band!

" Off course it is only like one of the best bands of our time! " he answers, matching the excitement in my voice.

We had already talked about the other bands so that was nothing new.

"What is your favourite song by them? " I ask him curiously

" My favourite songs are: I am machine, Never too late and Time Of Dying . What about you? " he asks in a interested way

" Mine are: Painkiller, Riot and also Never too late. I also really like I am machine and pain but they are not in my favourites" I answer, a bit less excited then before but still very excited.

I have never met anybody who liked all of the same bands that I like. This might seem weird but it is very exciting for me.

He just laughs and says something about `perfect` but I do not quite catch the rest of what he was saying.

"Lets work on the art project " I say because I still want to go over to the police station to ask if they have found any other clues. I really hope that I can help them solve this mystery.

He nods in response and clears some space by putting most of the things that were on his desk on his bed. His bed has a blue quilt and Is nicely made, he had some old looking photos of him and a women, who I am guessing is his mother. But in the picture he looks really young, like around age 5.

Apparently Four has like a whole collection of water colours and different paints so we have all the supplies we could ever need.

" Ok so with which colour should we start our art project? " I inquire

" I think that we should start with the lighter colours on the edge and we should make it like fade out from the middle. So like black in the middle and white on the outside " he says, it seems like he really thought this through, maybe he did…

" Great idea! Let's start!" i say

It takes about an hour to finish one side of the paper, we started with the white on the outside and then we worked our way to the middle, in the middle we are going to put an empty circle without any colours to represent the parts of our lives that we have not coloured yet. (It kind of looks like the factionless symbol)

We are using an A3 paper i understand that it would take a while.

It takes about 2 more hours until we are done " Well that was fun, but I really have to go, this was really fun though we should do it again sometime" I say, the station closes in about 2 hours and I want to stay there for at least an hour and a half .

" Ok ill see you tomorrow, and I agree we should do things like this more often" he says

I nod in response and smile at him, it is not a large grin but it is a real smile. Not like those big fake smiles I use when I am modeling, it is one that comes from my heart .

I leave his house and decide that I want to go over to my house first to ask how they are doing with the search for clues. I enter my house and immediately see Agent tulip or something.

I go over to her " Have you found any other clues that might help us find out who killed my family?" I ask hopefully

" We did find one…"

**Sorry for being this evil and stopping here, I just could not resist. OMG camp was awesome! I cannot even explain. But I just found out that I have like a lot of homework due for tomorrow but like who needs homework right? My new favourite song is Riot by Three Days Grace and also Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. I am obsessed!**


End file.
